


Alec The Ghost whisperer

by Bkreater



Category: Ghost Whisperer, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, F/M, Family Issues, Ghost everywhere, M/M, Max Lightwood Lives, Mpreg, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bkreater/pseuds/Bkreater
Summary: Throughout his life Alec Lightwood has been able to see the ghosts, and despite being afraid of them he has always tried to help them. Even at the expense of his own family, however, the call of a dear friend of him, can symbolize a great change for his life.A new city and a new beginning, in addition to a presence that does not stop disturbing him. Who is that boy who always appears in his dreams? But even worseWhy doesnt stop feeling the incessant need to look for it?





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> first of all sorry for the bad english, i don't talk too much that language and for some reason now i feel like a dog that want to be a fish so, for now this gonna be my first history in english.
> 
> So the constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> I'm go to add some tags according to the history advance.

20 years have passed since he made the first mistake, is funny how the society tries to make you believe in the so call "Family love" they even try to insert that in your head, but is really like that? Alec now better than believe.

With a sigh he get up and go to take a little shower, without seeing the mirror, he pass his hand for his hair and try to make it look good, well, try ... With parsimony go downstairs and goes to the small kitchen that are part of his small apartment, take the coffee from the pantry and empty the packet in the coffee maker. That's his day to day. Get up, make coffee and look for some work in the newspaper to later get tired and go out and look for it himself. The sound of the coffee maker pulls him out of his thoughts and brings him back to reality.

"Woman, do what I say!" It's the cry that is heard from outside the apartment.

"No, you shut up and listen to me!"

Always the same, Mr. and Mrs. Steel, argue until he gets tired of hearing it and with a sonorous blow finishes the fight. He want to help her but... is always the same, is doesn’t matter is you make him stop, she just go and scream in your face that is not of your business and then return with her man -her words- the sound of sobs make him glance below the table and see the little girl that is crying.

"Daddy ... Mummy ..." he can barely understand her words since the tears don’t let him listen very well.

"You know I tried" And that's pitiful excuse that comes from his lips.

"You have to help them! Mummy can't go on like this!"

"I tried but she doesn't want me to help her."

And apparently these are the words that he needs for that child to stop the conversation. The girl begins to disappear. Yes, this is also part of his life; the dead have always been part of his life. Without much desire takes his wallet and the keys of the apartment, when he is about to leave, the phone starts to ring ... That was not expected, no one ever call him.

"Hello?"

"Alec!"

A smile forms on his lips when remember the voice in the other side. Since she left his life has been nothing more than a hell wrapped in a cycle, something that he honestly had begun to hate, so that his call turned out to be a break.

"Melinda, you do not know how glad I am to hear your voice!"

"I missed you too, and you don’t know how much."

"How's Jim?" Leaving the keys aside, he returns to sit down at the table. Forgetting the hunt for a job.

"He's fine, and now he works as a firefighter.

"Of course"

Chatting with Melinda was something that even he didn’t know he needed, at least now he feels more relaxed since he is not alone.

"I listened to what happened."

"What?"

"Your family…"

All the peace I had gathered up to that moment quickly sank when I hear those words, Alec never liked to think about the past and less if that entails having to think about his family.

"Is doesn’t matter."

"Of course it does!" She says annoyed, but Alec knows that her anger is not directed at him. "I should never have left you alone; I should have stayed with you."

"Mel, it's not your fault. Besides you are making your life and you have a beautiful house with the man that you love by your side, the only thing that matters is that you are happy and that I am healing.

"Yeah ... but while you're in that place I doubt you can do it completely since Robert's probably being a bum in the ass."

_You have no idea._

"And your brothers are another story, not to mention Maryse. A sigh escapes her lips and the next words are the ones that made Alec's heart race. "Alec, do not you want to start over?"


	2. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call, a proposal  
> Would you come with me, Alec?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again, and I bring you another chapter, I hope you like it

Everything is very lively, people came and went so it could be said that the owner of Taki's was going to be more than happy with all the capital that was accumulating, however, among all these people, In the far side of the restaurant, right by the window. In that place was sitting Alexander Lightwood, for many people he was no more than a shy and reserved child who preferred to keep his thoughts to himself, while for the others Alexander was no more than a freak and did not hesitate to tell him. In short, there were several opinions.

No one was aware of how delicate he could be, or how strong it is sometimes shown. Most were only fooled by that person wearing frayed sweaters that were too big for his body besides those black pants (always black). The doors of the establishment reopen and reveal a beautiful woman with chocolate hair and bright brown eyes, On her face was a smile that only expand when she could glimpse Alec, Without wasting time comes up to him and embraces him as if it were the last time she could seen him. 

"I hate traffic, especially bridges under construction. Usually our "Friends" are in there"

Melinda had an elegant black dress, and her hair was tied in a tall tail with some loose locks, had a raincoat and a scarf as the weather was to make ice.

"Did you have problems?" Alec asks with a tone of obvious concern.

"Do not worry, just a few inconveniences with a lady who had witnessed how some children had tried to paint the face of a relic. You do not know how upset he was." Complains Melinda.

"At least it's about some vandal kids and not a family where woman is abused continuously."

"What?"

Alec proceeds to tell Melinda what happens in his apartment, and about the inconveniences he has had with his beloved neighbors, While they are chatting the doors of the restaurant re-open and by them enters a boy with blond hair and a rather arrogant look, known very well as Jace Lightwood, Alec stops talking completely and just stares at him and deep in his heart wants to believe that Jace is in that place for him. Melinda notices how Alec's body tenses over and when she glance where he is looking, she is not surprised when her eyes are on Alec's beloved adopted brother. Jace has a smile on his lips that is quickly replaced by a frown as his gaze rests on indistinguishable blue eyes, Behind him his companion tries to enter but Jace stops the step then tells him something to end by turning around and leaving, but not before glaring at Alec.

"Then it's true."

"You do not know how much I wish it were not, but it seems they have noticed how damaged I am."

"That is not true!" Some people turn to watch, Melinda calms down and lowers her voice and then tells him. "There's no problem with you, you're just... special."

"Seeing the dead, it does not make me special."

"Of course is does, do not let others tell you otherwise. You know perfectly well that our dear grandmother would never have allowed you to think like this."

_Of course not, she was too good. I even dared to say that it was an angel sent to earth to help both Mel and me._

"Alec, you know we used to use that gift to help people cross and be able to communicate with the living, even for the last time. However, now you flatly refuse to do it when in the past you were the first to act. What happened?"

"I helped the wrong person."

For a few minutes his gaze is lost, and his mind leaves the place to join the memories, Of that day in which he had lost everything because he could not keep his cool and ignore that, all for wanting to help someone who clearly did not need it. A smile lies on his lips when he sees the face of the person who had made his life become a hell, Although to say person is something wrong since it is dead, a ghost, but in spite of that he wanted to help it and the only thing that did was to lose everything.

_Michel Herondale, it would have been better if I'd never run into him, maybe and that way I'd still be with Jace and Izzi. Too bad it was too late._

"It's never too late. Melinda's voice draws him out of his reverie and brings it to the present."

"Sorry?"

"It's never too late."

Had he said that out loud?

"For me it is."

"You just made a mistake, trying to help someone who clearly didn't want to be helped, Robert did not want to listen to you and made the best so your brothers didn't want to listen you"

"Max was different." A smile rests on his lips as he remember the single person who had believed in him, perhaps it was because he is still a child.

"And that's a relief. However, I know you can do much more than you think. Alec, why do not you come with me?"

"I..."

"There is nothing that ties you to this place, so why not start again?"

Again those words, start over, of course he wants to do it. But it feels like he's getting away from it all.

"Sometimes it is necessary to abandon and gather forces to attack. It is a strategic retreat."

"You always know what I'm thinking, are you sure you don't read the mind?"

"That's my dear friend, it's something only I'll know. So what do you say, new city ..."

"New city." It just makes those words say when a cry of happiness fills the place and then his arms are filled with a very joyfull, Melinda Gordon.

"You will see how you wont regret it, besides that you can work with me and this help me to keep our "friends" calm and happy."

"Okay, but first there's something I should do."

* * *

 

"didn't I tell you to prepare food, you are so useless!"

"If you dislike it so much, do it yourself!"

The man glares at the face of that woman who still did not understand her place, despite the fact that he gives her a roof to live and buys the food so that she can survive, she continues to try to challenge him.

"Without me, you can not live." It's the words that come out of his lips.

"I can do it if I want to." It is believed, apparently this woman won't understand until he puts it in her place.

She keeps screaming nonsense until she sees him raise his hand and quickly hit her hard in the face, As soon as he hits her the door is whipped open and he is surrounded by the "Blues" -that's who they call the police-

"Raise your hands." Two men come up and get some handcuffs and then put he hands on his back and put them on.

"But what the hell?"

* * *

 

**_"Thank you"_ **

Alec smiles at the little girl, who no longer looks so sad, and for a few minutes feels a warmth envelope his body.

"You can see it now, cant you?" He tells her.

The girl looks to her left and her eyes are filled with tears but this time they are of happiness, Alec despite being able to see the dead has never been able to see what they see when they have nothing outstanding in the world. But as he understood the "Light" was only for the deceased who leave all ties behind.

**_Is beautiful…"_ **

"I hope so."

**_"Can not you see it?"_ **

"No. It's just for you. Go ahead, dont be afraid."

**_"I can't be fearful, if I can see my grandparents in it. And they're calling me!"_ **

Before moving forward, she smile again to after disappearing slowly, when it fades Alec felt a small itch in the back but ignores it when Melinda is placed next to him.

"You have done well."

  
"I hope so."

Then with a last look back he picks up his bags and leaves behind that city that had caused him so much damage.

 

"Let go Alec, now it's really time to heal"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happened with the relationship of Alec and his family?  
> what has Michel to do with this?


	3. Prayers in the Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home  
> A strange dream  
> Two sister  
> And One Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos :D  
> I am happy that you like this history  
> I hope you like this chapter and don't  
> forget to comments  
> XD

"Are you sure he can’t get out? You know that lawyers can be very convincing when you give them the amount of money needed"

"Don't worry, for a long time I take care of gathering evidence and when I call the police I also send them in an anonymous call"

A huge smile appears on Melinda's face.

"You see, you are always the first to help, even if I do not call you, I know you would have done something, are just you nature."

With a slight shrug, Alec refocuses his eyes on the window, seeing how the landscape changes takes away for a moment his mind for those people who he leave behind,  it is as if he were living an adventure and this was the beginning, and Grandview the place where it would develop.

Melinda stops as they approach their destination.

"How beautiful... sidewalk" Alec says a lack of better words.

"How flattering… Melinda stops the car but Alec wanted nothing more than go to the other house, the roof seemed stable.

Taking his things from the trunk Alec go next to Melinda who is in front of what would be his new home at the moment, with suitcase in hand Alec is guided to a door on the second floor, they enter and see a medium-sized room with his closet, A small bed with two night tables on each side and a huge mirror right in the right corner. The only thing that he hates is the small lamp hanging right in the middle of the bed. It does not matter how long pass he will never forget those films in which that kind of lamp ends up falling over you and then kill you.

"What do you think?" Melinda push a small switch and the" Deadly Trap" turn on, at least it had a window close.

"That you knew I will end here even before I knew" 

Everything was too clean and organized to be anything from one day to the next, plus the house needed more repairs to be complete.

"Finish unpacking your things, and relax. Tomorrow we'll go somewhere, and don’t worry about Jim; you'll see him when you've rested."

Melinda closes the door and Alec hears her walk down the hallway, he opens the suitcase and begins to unpack slowly making sure to fold each garment well. When he finishes he lay down on the bed and places his right arm over his eyes, he still does not want to sleep but his body has other planes as he only lays down a few minutes when he is already trapped in the endless world of dreams.

* * *

 

_... Please ... forgive him, punish me ... take my... but forgive him ... I will ... please ... do not forsake him ... he not ... please punish me in his place..._

The words kept repeating themselves and Alec didn’t know where they came from as the place where he was, was only darkness, there was nothing, there was no one. But the voice continued, repeated the same words over and over again, but much to his dismay Alec could not hear what was saying because sometimes it was as if the voice was so far away that he could only hear whispers, Praying and praying, moving far away and approaching.

"Who are you? What are you saying!?" With new strength he started to run, wanting to be closer to that voice, maybe and that way he could know what he was saying and would stop.

However, no matter how fast he run didn’t approach, it was as if he were in the abyss and couldn’t go anywhere, but it is when he is about to surrender that he could see him, a beautiful silver light surrounds his body and makes him shine In the midst of all that darkness, the voice that prayed stops completely making everything remain silent as if wanted that Alec find and reach him, without slowing down Alec continues to be only one arm away from that Entity that looked like an ethereal being.

"Who are you? Are you the one who prays?" He asks again, but this time he feels anxiety creep over every fiber in his body. However, that being does not respond and continues to turn away.

For a few minutes Alec is lost in his figure ... A little taller than him, his caramel-colored skin and his rich black hair, it was a shame he could not see his face.

  
"What?" He's surprised when he wants to move, and his feet don’t seem to want to react to the order sent by his brain. Nor can he look away -or want to do so- all he can do is keep observing that being. "Please tell me, who are you?" Now that question is nothing more than a plea.

As if at last he had noticed his presence, that being said to him in a voice that causes his body to be traversed by small tremors.

"Are you going to keep looking?"

Alec does not know what he is referring to but even so his lips move to give a single word in response.

"Yes."

"The light won’t always be there to protect you." It was the last thing Alec heard.

* * *

 

The stillness that once surrounded the room is abruptly interrupted by the noise made by Alec trying to calm his heart that seemed to have decided to make a run, is when he manages to calm down a little that he fixed the room, before he had the lamp on but Now it is off and the lower part of his body is wrapped in sheets.

_Thanks Melinda._

Gazing out the window he noticed that he sleep more than he intended, since the sun that was previously hiding is now looking to indicate the arrival of a new day.

* * *

 

"Is here where you wanted to take me?" Alec asks.

"Do you remember that I told you I had opened a business?" He nods and Melinda smiles and her hand extended to the establishment again. "Well, welcome to my beloved antique shop."

  
With the other hand he holds Alec and pushes him until he is already inside, when entering his eyes settle on a tall brown-skinned woman, her hair is brown and falls a little below the shoulders, she wears a red blouse and a black skirt with some red ornaments, you might even think that it is a dress that is worn.

"Andrea this is Alec."

"Tell me this is the boy you want to introduce me to." It's the first thing he says when their eyes make contact. Melinda laughed and shook her head from side to side, denying what she had said before.

"I'm sorry, Andrea, but he is out of the market."

"You cannot blame me for trying."

The doorbell rings and a girl enters through it, she seems a bit out of place even terrified but when she asks for the bathroom Melinda tells her where is and Andrea follows her, for a moment everything seems Normal until someone comments on "how go to the bathroom was a stupid idea as it would be the first place they would look."

When looking at where came the voice Alec cannot help but relax because apparently the ghost this time has decided to appear in a friendlier way, there are occasions in which to attract your attention they usually do some rather unpleasant tricks. Although her personality left much to be desired. And what to say when Melinda had to deliver her twin to her caretaker since the poor was "Crazy."

But what really surprised Alec was seeing Melinda talking to her even in front of Andrea and by her reaction Andrea is more than aware of her secret.

"Can you see them?" It's the question that comes from his lips, since during all the time he's have with that gift he only met two people who react in that way, first it was Mel's grandmother and then Jim, although the first one could See the dead’s, Jim is just a normal person, who does not judge and gives you a chance.

"What?"

"Alec, Andrea is not like us."

"Wait, do you see them too?" Seeing everyone look at him -even the ghost- Alec begins to feel a little self-conscious, taking a breath of air and closing his eyes he responds.

  
"Yes."

However, the fear to say it could not have been more wrong, since Andrea did not react of the way in which he was accustomed that the people acted.

"Do not worry, Alec, she's different." is Melinda's answer.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ask Melinda, Alec looks at the place.

  
The truth is that he don’t want to enter that site, since he was small he has been making a short list of places that he wouldn’t enter under any concept. And mental asylums or psychiatric leaders top the list only surpassed by hospitals and cemeteries.

"Of course, don’t worry about it. And go to that dinner with Jim."

"We'll be waiting for you."

Taking a deep breath he dismounts from the car and gives Melinda a last greeting before entering that place, Green Grove, if someone had seen the way he almost ran out of the place just for see nothing, sure and they would be going after him thinking that was an intern. But what he did see was not nothingness but a ghost had suddenly appeared for crying for help. But that is the problem; you cannot always help them all.

"Thank you for not calling the police."

"No, I only cared about her."

"She just wanted a way to open the windows, she isn’t dangerous, Why doesn’t come to talk to her? That way she can apologize for what she just did and help in her rehabilitation."

"It's okay."

The small office in which they was, was connected to the common room of rest, the girl was sitting in front of the door, and apparently her sister was next to her side, Alec cannot blame her for it. The ghost upon seeing him is surprised; it is as if she expected that Melinda was the one that came in his place.

Thanks to a small introduction Alec was able to learn the name of the girl, Natalie.

"Could I have a few minutes alone with her?" The girl is surprised but says nothing, except for her sister who asks annoyed "Why do not you talk to me now? I know you can see me, maybe you don’t do it because they can lock you in this place, right?" she says with sarcasm.

Ignoring her Alec looks at the psychiatrist waiting for her response, she thinks for a few minutes but then nods. She takes them to Natalie's room and it's only when they are alone that Alec asks.

"Why are you here?" The girl looks a little restless and for a few moments Alec cannot help but feel identified with her.

"You can see her, right?" His answer is only an affirmative move on his part that makes her body relaxes quickly. "I knew I wasn’t crazy, Zoe is here, I can feel her energy, her mover and her thought just like they were my own and right now she is mad"

Alec looks at the girl and is not surprised by that union since if both are twins it is normal for something like this to happen. She explains to him what happened and how it was that Zoe died, and it is at that moment that he decides it.

"How can we get you out of here?"

They are surprised, especially the spirit.

"You do not want to send me to the "Light" It is the bitter answer given by the Zoe.

"You want?"

"No, I..."

"I know you're not going to rest until your sister is happy and well, believe me, I also have siblings and I know perfectly well how it feels."

Without doubting it more the girls explains to him that the boyfriend of Natalie would be the answer, for some reason to its dead sister did not seem to please him too much.

* * *

 

Not knowing where to go, Alec calls Melinda and tells her about what he had talked about with the twins and he isnt surprised when Melinda tells him that she will go get the boy and that he wait for Jim to pick him up to take him home and give him a little tour.

To make the wait a little more comfortable Alec sits beneath a huge tree and looks at the people around him, while he's at it, he sees a man in a black trench coat who's turning his back on him, he does not know why or how, but his feet began to move by themselves as if this man were a magnet, his thoughts moved away and his mind is completely blank, except for the imperious need to reach that man.

He is only a few steps away when he reaches for it, but a hand on his shoulder distracts him.

"Alec! Jim calls with a smile on his lips, Alec only flicker, but when he sees the man again. It's too late, there's nothing but air. Was that he imagination? Had the dream of the previous night so affected him so much?

However, something on the floor attracts his attention, as if engraved on the floor; there is a name that makes his heart run and his mind cloud.

**M. Bane**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who was that man?  
> What is the meaning of that dream?   
> Who is praying?
> 
> Sorry for the delay but my computer just decide to   
> Delete this part, and my English is not so good, so  
> Rewrite take my some time.


	4. Sorry but not a chapter :(

Sorry but due to the university I had to stop momentarily the continuation of this fanfic. However, I will not leave it unfinished, so now that I have a little time I want to use it to finish this and start a new project that I have in mind.

So I will write again but I will have to put update days, (If my mother heard me, she would be proud) so from now on every Saturday and Tuesday I will update no later than 11:50.

Thanks to those who have liked this story so far and I hope you do not miss the continuation. Or my new story that is about to come out, thanks for your attention :)


	5. Two coins one face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec need to find his way and Melinda can help with that  
> Two sister and one date. Maybe now the history is going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the waiting but now here it the new chapter.  
> Dont worry, I going to finish this history. Maybe take time  
> but for now i just want to make this right. :D
> 
> Thanks for yours comments and your kudos. This make me know  
> that this is of your liking. :)
> 
> Is great to be back.

Grandview is a very large town in which people seemed to be very friendly and the streets very attractive. Jim had taken the job of guide very seriously. Throughout the day Alec could not stop smiling, an emotion that had been forgotten by him for a long time, now cannot help thinking that maybe choosing to go with Melinda was not such a bad decision.

-And ... What do you think?

-Acceptable. -Alec responds with false disenchantment.

-Come on! I know you loved it.

Jim stops the car in front of a park, leaves and Alec imitates him. Outside the car they sit on a bench right in front of a lake that seemed to skirt across the park, it was a beautiful sight as the sun reflected on the surface and the swans seemed excited as they moved their wings in a silent dance.

-What did Melinda do for you to decide to come? I remember you were not very determined to come when I went to talk to you. -Jim's eyes narrowed as he placed his right arm on Alec.

-Melinda kidnapped me. -Alec says seriously, Jim looks at him in surprise for a few minutes.

-That's something I would do, but knowing Mel, sure, and did something more aesthetic.

-She offered me the opportunity to start from scratch in this town. She said she would help me. -Alec answers, lost in the lake that stretched to the horizon.

-My dear Melinda always makes the right decision. -Jim chuckles.

-You say that because you were one of them.

-What can I say if I was the best of them?

* * *

 

-How was it? Where is Jim? -It's the first thing Melinda asks Alec when she sees him enter the house.

-Jim is out looking at the house to see where to start the repairs, I told him I would help, but then he commented on my innate ability with a hammer, so I had to give him the reason and stay away from the place. As for the ride I can only say that living in Grandview begins to look more like something real and pleasant.

-I'm glad to hear that.

-I know, but more important is to know how it was to you. Do you make any progress?

Melinda lets out a sigh and then approaches the furniture that is right in front of the television, gives a slight touch to her side; Alec goes to her and sits. Then begins to tell him what happened when she went to see Natalie with her boyfriend.

Melinda's words make Alec remember why he had not been able to help many spirits, the problem was not to offer them the necessary help, many of them just wanted to talk to the people they left behind and in that part was the problem. Very few people would believe the story of "Madam I'm talking to your dead daughter who wants to ask you to bury her little teddy bear by her side to not be alone."

To tell them that is nothing more than to sign your sentence with the psychiatrist, if you are lucky enough to not be harassed and criticized for it.

-That woman is a...

-Alec!

-She may be Natalie's mom, but that does not give her the right to speak badly to you just because you want to help her daughter who is being harassed by her dead twin sister.

Melinda looks at him with a smile that does not reach her eyes.

-If Zoe had told me about Natalie's boyfriend, I would never have told you to take him there.

-She did not want to be hated by her sister...

-Then she should not have slept with the boyfriend of her sister.

-"For now we cannot do anything, they don’t want us to get close to Natalie. -Melinda says. - So for the moment why do not you go to the store with me? After all it will be the place where you work until you get something you want to do, so it would be good to start getting used to it.

-Melinda, I do not know if it's a good idea...

-Believe me when I tell you that I perfectly know what it is to trust the wrong people, and repeat the same thing over and over again. However, despite so much mistrust I have managed to have Jim and Andrea by my side. In simple words ... you will not gain anything if you don’t risk something.

After giving Alec a little hug, Melinda gets up and walks to the kitchen, however Alec's attention was in the window where Jim smiled and said only to him.

-The best making decision.

* * *

 

Melinda was gently brushing her hair, when the bedroom door opens but she does not need to turn around to find out who is. Jim hugs her in the back.

-A penny for your thoughts?

-I want Alec to forget his fear of being rejected.

Jim sits down on the bed and stares at her.

-That's not a simple thing and you know more than anyone else. -He says seriously. -But ... at least he will have us and Andrea. I know there's no one better than you for Alec to forget his fears.

Melinda sits down next to Jim and rests her head on his shoulder.

-And that's why I've planned something for him

-Wait... What? -Jim looks at her intrigued, brows furrowed. -What have you done?

-Maybe I put Alec in a dating program...

-That you did what!? You do not think it would have been better to first talk to him or ask me, I could have talked to some of the boys. That way he would at least be with someone we know.

In fact Melinda had thought of doing that but... something inside her said that it had to be that way, did not know what, but it had to be this way.

-It must be like that. -That's alls he tells Jim. -Do you think I'm wrong?- she asks in a moment of doubt, perhaps Alec is not ready to make so many changes, or he may have to take baby steps and worry about more than his love life.

While she was thinking of each of the pros and cons of having made that choice, Jim strokes her hair and with a smile on his lips says.

-You cannot be wrong when your heart dictates the way.

-How can you be so sure?

-Because I was one of those elections you had to make. How many times do I have to repeat that today?

Melinda smiles as she hugs Jim. Maybe after all she had not been wrong, either to accept Jim in his life or to keep her heart open for more people to enter. Although still cannot say if this choice is correct, since only the future will say whether it is or not.

* * *

 

Working in an antique shop has its slight advantages, and one of them is the quiet atmosphere it has. Although at this time that atmosphere is nothing more than an illusion since Melinda enter start to shout that they already had the place where Andrea date would be.  Alec and Andrea seemed surprised looking to the other side while Melinda spoke.

-Melinda, we can talk about that later, now ...- Andrea looks to her right and Melinda follows her gaze and what a surprise when she sees the father of the twins Natalie and Zoe in that place.

-Sorry. -Melinda says as she walks over to the man, who besides seeing her, observes Alec as well.

-Do not bother, who should apologize is me, I regret the way my wife spoke to you.

-Do not worry.

The man smiles and looks at Alec.

-I'm Natalie's father; I imagine you should be Alec.

-Yes.

-Natalie was very angry when she knew you could not see her again. And she told me that you understood.

Alec lowers his gaze to the floor and does not dare make eye contact.

-What do you want me to say?

Even wanting to help Zoe and her sister Natalie, Alec cannot help but feel fear. As far as he remembers the simple sight of the dead has only isolated it from the living.

-The truth.

At hearing that, Alec raises his head and looks at Melinda in fear. “What do you think would happen if he did not believe us?” It is what he asks with his eyes. Maybe and he just tell they are crazy, or in the worst case could even get them interned.

-No ... -Alec was going to say, but it's interrupted by Melinda that with a serious look she decides to tell Natalie father what's really going on.

-We can see and hear the dead, though I like to call then souls who still have an issue on earth ... And Zoe is one of those souls.

-You're telling me that Natalie can… -Natalie's father looks at them in disbelief, and Alec can only repeat the scenarios where he's hospitalized with Melinda.

-No. She can feel her in spite of not being able to see her, she knows that Zoe is here and that she has not been able to cross.

For a moment Alec thought that the eyes of Natalie's father were going to come out of their sockets, because for every word said this opened more and more. However, the important thing wasn’t that, but the feeling that was beginning to show in these. Incredulity, disappointment, anger...

-You don’t wait that I believe...

**-Tell him, I was in his car and leave a message!**

Zoe's voice interrupted her father, and looked at them urgently.

-Zoe says she was in your car and left a message in there.

At that moment any trace of anger or disappointment was removed from his face and replaced by pallor.

-She's here?

Zoe realizes that her father is now willing to listen, so she tell him everything she had not been able to do when she was alive, she apologized for those times where she was a disappointment for him and that all she wanted was for him to look at her in the same way In which he looked at his sister Natalie. However, when he tries to dissuade her from these thoughts, she becomes angry and recriminate his behavior and then disappears.

-It is gone. - Melinda says.

-What's the last thing you said?

While Melinda explains to him what Zoe had told her, Alec stares silent at the scene. He hoped something different would happen, he was so used to the living never wanting to hear what the dead had to say... now he was simply shocked by the change in Natalie's father. Now he was more receptive and seemed to understand everything Melinda told him.

* * *

 

-Why did you have to get into this? -Alec was annoyed.

-You know it's for your sake.

-Don’t tell me it's for my sake, that you make a blind date with someone I do not know.

-Alec, pleases. You won’t lose anything by trying.

-If you knew how many things I've lost, sure and you would not say that.

Melinda stops rummaging in the closet and turns to stare at Alec.

-Besides, what about the twins? It's not over yet.       

-I'll take care of that. Take it easy. Right now all you need to do is turn the page and start a new story.

-Mel, I know you do it for my sake, but understand when I tell you that I'm not ready to take such a step yet. I'm just starting to live on my own.

-If we are guided by that, then you will never be ready. Love is complicated and won’t wait until you are ready; to enter your heart ... -Melinda approaches Alec and with a small smile shows a beautiful shirt that highlights his eyes. At least you could do it for me.

-Okay ... But do not expect anything good.

-You agreed to go and try; it's more than enough for me.

* * *

 

The atmosphere in that restaurant was cozy, the huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling lit up perfectly. The white walls and mahogany floor with red wine carpets gave a more elegant touch to the whole place, and more if these were contrasted with the tables that had a black decoration with the same red of the carpets. Some had candlestick lightly illuminating, while others had an ornament. And it is in one of the first where a boy was sitting.

His black hair gleamed from the lighting of the place, his blue shirt and those black cloth pants hugged his figure and made him standing out, however, it was his beautiful blue eyes that really caught the eye. they glowed.

Too bad that no one seemed to notice Alec's discomfort at that moment.

-Sorry. -A voice behind him said. For a moment he was startled but when he calm down he turns to make eye contact.

And what a sight that waited for him, that boy behind him was the most beautiful person Alec had seen, his black hair with different colored shine made him stand out, and his dark blue suit with that black shirt, made his caramel skin shine It was just perfect.

-What? -Alec asks when he realizes that he had entertained himself so much by admiring him that he had completely lost what he was saying.

-What I told you, blue eyes, is if you've been waiting a long time. -He said again with a smile that was raging Alec's heart.

-No.

-All right. -He takes a seat right in front of Alec and then looks back. -Are you going to tell me your lovely name, or should I still call you blue eyes? It does not really bother me.

-Alec...

-Short for Alexander?

Alec nods slightly.

-And you are…?

-That's rude of me. Magnus Bane.  -Magnus takes Alec's hand and kisses it lightly. Then he looks at him with a sideways smile. -And apparently I've been very lucky tonight.

 

**_When two people are destined to meet again, no matter what days or years they have to wait, their souls will keep trying to reach each other until they are together again. However, if this is true then it means that..._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Magnus make his entry and you know what, is for the long time  
> Some chapters are going to be different, very different for the tv show  
> Because this chapter is just the beggining of everythin.  
> Magnus and Alec are just in the gate of a long road.
> 
> Now question of the chapter:
> 
> ¿What do you think is going to happen? 
> 
> Give your answers and discover later is you are right or wrong.  
> Thanks for read

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chapter and my first fanfic so the characters can be a little OC or completely OC.
> 
> Thanks for read and please leaves your comments.


End file.
